


Feel what you want.

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто никого не ищет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel what you want.

Он слишком красивый, чтобы быть геем. Слишком очаровательный, ладный и забавный, чтобы встречаться с парнями. Только с девушками и только так.

Так все и было, ровно до вечеринки по поводу его семнадцатилетия, пару месяцев назад. После того, как от минета Эмили он не испытал никакого восторга, то твердо решил испытать судьбу и украсть у кузена права. Без подтверждения совершеннолетия в клуб не пускали. В гей-клуб.

Он точно не гей.

Конечно же, вся причина в Эмили, она толком ничего не умела и не могла доставить ему никакого удовольствия. Даже правая рука была лучше.

Но, в данном случае, лучше знать наверняка.

Потому что она, правда, очень старалась. Это не могло не понравиться парню с нормальной ориентацией.

И именно поэтому он очень рассчитывал на бисексуальность. Хотя бы просто потому, что так не придется ничего никому объяснять. А, главное, самому себе. Осталось только сходить в это дикое место и все прояснить.

Это было совершенно неприличное место. Неприличное до такой степени, что желудок делал сальто, и голова кружилась от витавшего в воздухе сексуального напряжения. Даже охранник на входе в кожаных штанах и белой рубашке, который изучал его, в смысле нагло украденное у кузена, удостоверение, казался главным героем какого-то жесткого порно, которое он, конечно же, никогда не смотрел.

Стоя в глубине зала, у стены около барной стойки, рассматривая веселящуюся толпу, состоявшую практически из одних мужчин, он начинал понимать, что пришел в нужное место.  Пожалуй, он найдет то, что искал.

Это самое большое скопление мужских тел, которое ему доводилось видеть. Самое большое количество обтянутых тканью и кожей задниц, голых торсов, разгоряченных алкоголем и музыкой тел.

Это был клуб, в который ходили все - от продавцов до менеджеров их города, ориентация уравнивала всех. Да и, в общем-то, было, по сути, все равно, с кем расслабляться ночью, все равно эти встречи не перерастали ни во что большее. В таких местах не ищут партнера для томных прогулок под луной, уютных вечеров перед телевизором или чего-то подобного. Только секс ради секса, и ничего большего.

Он это все прекрасно понимал, да и это не было его целью на сегодняшний вечер. Сегодня главным было разобраться: привлекает ли его мужское тело настолько сильно, насколько не должно. Потому что после дня рождения ему есть с чем сравнить, чтобы окончательно определиться.

Он молился, чтобы ему это не понравилось так же, как и неумелый рот Эмили. Он молился, чтобы ему нравились девочки.

И, последний раз взглянув на верзилу у входа, он оттолкнулся от стены и направился к барной стойке. Ему определенно требуется порция храбрости, чтобы шагнуть в самую гущу танцпола и убедиться, что он зря рисковал своей репутацией хорошего мальчика, когда стащил права у двоюродного брата.

***

Он приходил сюда каждую чертову субботу уже почти месяц. Это оказалось куда сильнее, чем он мог ожидать. И приходилось признать, что бисексуал из него паршивый.

Каждый раз погружаясь в ритмы музыки в окружении разгоряченных мужских тел, он получал куда больше приятных ощущений, чем когда держал Эмили за руку, провожая домой и целуя на прощание. Поцелуи всегда были мокрыми и липкими от блеска, которым она мазала свои пухлые губы, и он украдкой вытирал рот тыльной стороной ладони, размазывая перламутр по коже.

В толпе, состоящей практически из одних мужчин, когда в воздухе стоит стойкий запах из смеси одеколона, алкоголя, пота и секса, он чувствует себя на своем месте. Ему нравится танцевать, когда чужие крепкие бедра прижимаются к его, когда задницу сминают чьи-то ладони, когда, приперев к стенке в туалете, ему сладко дрочат. Ему нравится абсолютно все.

Оставаясь фактически девственником, он не хотел, чтобы его оттрахали, просто развернув к стене в заплеванном туалете. Не то чтобы он искал любви, но хотелось, чтобы все было как следует. Правильно. Пока ему удалось избегать настойчивых парней, но танцующий с ним парень уже практически расстегнул его джинсы и это не сулило ничего хорошего. Поэтому, мягко высвободившись из объятий настойчивого партнера, прижимавшегося к его спине, он направился к барной стойке. Заказав себе самого дешевого пива, он уселся на свободный стул, у самой стены, наблюдая, как огни отплясывают свой безумный танец под звуки музыки на светлых стенах.

Когда теплые ладони коснулись его плеч, и мягкие губы мазнули по мочке уха, он успел сделать всего пару глотков.

***

Когда он был чуть моложе, он довольно часто бывал в этом клубе. Сейчас он уже не искал секса в туалетных кабинках с тонкими перегородками, предпочитая им удобные кровати. Желательно, в лонж зоне других, более приличных клубов. Или даже свою собственную спальню, если случайная встреча вне “радужных” заведений предполагала более близкое знакомство.

Не то чтобы он искал любви, просто предпочитал все делать правильно, чтобы каждый получил удовольствие. Это, по его мнению, всегда являлось приоритетным. Хотя, вполне возможно, сказывался возраст. Двадцать шесть - это куда ближе к тридцати, чем к двадцати.

Сегодня, после заключения сделки, на которую он убил больше месяца усилий, он позволил Лиаму затащить себя в это заведение. По словам которого им следовало хорошенько отметить свою отличную работу. Что касается его самого, он полагал, что Пейна куда больше интересовал их новый дизайнер. Потому и потащил в ближайший гей-клуб, чтобы подтвердить или же опровергнуть всеобщее мнение, что дизайнер это ориентация, а не профессия.

Сейчас, глядя, как его правая рука и партнер по бизнесу подставляет шею черноволосому красавцу, который оставляет след своих губ в аккурат под родимым пятном, он понимал, что ему необходима порция двойного Chivas'а. Или, на худой конец, Jim Beam'а. В конце концов, какое-то дерьмо из этих двух тут точно должны наливать. Что-то же должно скрасить эту ночь.

Делая глоток янтарной жидкости, с удовлетворением чувствуя, как виски заставляет кровь бежать быстрее, он лениво окидывает взглядом зал - может, найдется кто-то не очень гнилой в этом забытом богом месте?

Толпа на танцполе как обычно беснуется под музыку. Кажется, какой-то ремикс на старушку-Мадонну, которую потянуло защищать меньшинства. Скучно.

Усмехнувшись, он поворачивает голову и видит того, кто скрасит его сегодняшнюю ночь. Юный, едва ли совершеннолетний, но кого это волнует? Тут никто не спрашивает даже имени, не говоря уже о дате рождения. Красивый, свежий, _неиспорченный_. И, конечно же, пьет какую-то дешевую дрянь в высоком запотевшем бокале. Budweiser или Heineken, разумеется.

Залпом допив виски, поставив стакан на барную стойку, он направился к мальчику, сидящему у стены, отрешенно наблюдающему за безумным танцем огней на светлой поверхности. Мягко положив ладони на плечи, он наклоняется, нарочно задевая губами вспыхнувшее ухо.

***

\- А мама знает, что ты здесь? - шепот обжигает, и толпа мурашек пробегает по позвоночнику.  
К  
\- Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы не отчитываться маме, где я провожу вечер субботы.

\- И что же такой взрослый мальчик празднует в субботний вечер? - руки, наконец, отпускают его плечи, и он поворачивается, чтобы увидеть обладателя волнующего шепота.

Мужчина в темном костюме садится на высокий стул слева от него и с улыбкой разворачивается. Они сидят совсем близко, почти касаясь плечами и, несмотря на грохот музыки, можно слышать друг друга.

\- Что? - он почему-то не может сосредоточиться на вопросе.

Или потому, что мужчины в таких дорогих, даже на первый взгляд, костюмах никогда не встречаются в таком месте, как это, или это что-то в его взгляде, что заставляет его мысли путаться и переспросить.

\- Что-то празднуешь? Выдалась тяжелая неделька или просто отдыхаешь? - молодой мужчина указывает взглядом на бокал рядом с ним. 

\- Д-да, тяжелая неделька выдалась, - он кивает и делает большой глоток, в подтверждение своих слов. Пиво холодом обжигает, спазмом сдавливает горло, и он откашлявшись вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Знаешь, как бывает... хочется расслабиться.

\- О да, это отличное место, чтобы расслабиться, - мужчина закусывает губу, и видно, как чертики пляшут в глазах. - Предпочитаешь еще какие-то методы кроме пива? Ну, знаешь, секс?

\- Конечно. Но мне на сегодня, пожалуй, хватит, я уже… достаточно натрахался, - он старается говорить уверенно, чтобы ничем не выдать свой возраст. _Пристал, мудак, со своими расспросами!_

\- О, даже так. И сколько через тебя прошло, что тебе хватило? - мужчина, встряхнув рукой, смотрит на часы, - Только полночь, а тебе уже достаточно. Задница не болит? 

\- А с чего ты решил, что через меня? Я люблю быть сверху! - возмущенно шипит он, но не встает и не уходит. Хотя давно пора прервать этот бессмысленный разговор, в котором он увязает и путается все больше и больше. Что за странный парень? Не поймешь, чего хочет, не клеит, не пьяный и не под таблетками. Видно, что не бедный, но какого черта тут делает?

\- И какими презервативами ты пользуешься, взрослый мальчик? 

Его осматривают с головы до ног, насколько позволяет барная стойка и тусклое освещение клуба, таким оценивающим взглядом, что в горле пересыхает, и все марки презервативов вылетают из головы. Как всегда. Он снова тянется к пиву, но не успевает сделать и глоток, как мужчина делает движение и за кончик вытаскивает белый пакетик из его заднего кармана, подносит к глазам.

\- Ммм... “Не для продажи”. Новая марка? - повертев пакетик, мужчина кидает презерватив рядом с бокалом. - А я думал, такие в школе выдают. На уроках вроде “Вы должны знать о сексе все” или как сейчас это называется?

Кровь ударяет в лицо, заливая ярким румянцем даже шею. Чертов ублюдок, что он себе позволяет? Какое ему дело? Он вскакивает со стула, накрывает рукой злосчастный презерватив, - _да, черт возьми, его выдали в школе!_ \- сминает его и делает шаг в сторону от стойки. Сейчас он уйдет и никогда больше не встретится с этим мерзким мужиком, который, похоже, искусал всю щеку, чтобы не заржать в полный голос. К черту! Нахуй нужно такое счастье.

\- Эй, ты куда? Я думал, ты натрахался на сегодня и хочешь просто отдохнуть, поболтать? Может, поделишься опытом? - он легко держит парня за плечо, не дает уйти, и когда тот дергает рукой, пытаясь освободится, только смеется и тянет за руку на себя. - Ну, ты что, обиделся? 

Парень только обиженно сопит, смотрит в пол, но уже не вырывается. Он разворачивает его к себе лицом и слегка приподнимает за подбородок указательным пальцем. В больших глазах плещется обида, досада, невысказанные претензии и такая жгучая, искренняя ненависть, что от внезапно нахлынувшей нежности даже щемит сердце. 

_Довел ребенка почти до слез ради собственной забавы, ну не придурок ли?_

\- Пусти меня, пусти немедленно, - шипит этот самый ребенок. - Какого черта ты ко мне пристал?

_И правда, какого черта?_

\- Ну ладно, ладно. Не злись. Сколько тебе, шестнадцать-то есть? 

\- Семнадцать, - чуть слышно и он скорее читает по губам, чем улавливает на слух. 

\- Не уходи пока, ладно? Посиди со мной, - ему немного стыдно из-за своего порыва поддразнить паренька, хочется слегка загладить вину. 

Да и возвращаться к пьяной парочке, которая, скорее всего, не заметила его отсутствия, совсем не хочется. Лиам заслужил эту ночь, так зачем им мешать?

Парень кивнул и полез обратно на высокий стул, одновременно запихивая презерватив в передний карман джинс. Кое-как устроившись, он тянется к своему бокалу, делает глоток, сминает салфетку, вытаскивает зубочистку из стаканчика, вертит ее между пальцами, ломает и, закусив губу, вскидывает голову.

\- Что, неужели я так похож на девственника?

\- Больше чем ты думаешь, - он улыбается. - Часто тут бываешь?

\- Это четвертая суббота подряд.

\- Нравится здесь?

Парень обводит взглядом зал и пожимает плечами: 

\- Нормально. По крайней мере, тут все такие же, как и я.

Каждая фраза как вызов, словно кто-то пытается спорить. И улыбка расплывается сама собой от такой потрясающей непосредственности, пылкости и юношеского максимализма, который сквозит буквально в каждом движении этого подростка. Он, наверное, таким никогда не был, и так хочется впитать в себя хоть немного непорочности. 

\- Таких, как ты, тут не бывает. Не понимаешь? Странно то, что ты тут не первый раз, а все еще никто не оттрахал в туалете. Насколько я помню, тут никто никогда не церемонится. Особенно если есть такой красивый мальчик, как ты.

\- Я просто был осторожен. А, может, мне просто везло... - хочется объяснить, что он не такой, как те, которых прижимают к стене в кабинке, что хочется по-другому и чтоб не страшно. Но вместо этого просто глупо спрашивает, хотя ответ очевиден. - А ты часто тут бываешь?

\- Последний раз - лет пять назад. Но тут ничего не изменилось. Да и вряд ли изменится что-то, кроме музыки, - он жестом подзывает бармена и заказывает два апельсиновых фреша. - А это, - кивает в сторону недопитого бокала, - уберите. 

Бармен в белой безрукавке молча кивает, и парень даже не успевает ничего произнести, как тот ловко убирает бокал и вытирает влажный след от него с полированной стойки. Через пару минут бармен выставляет два высоких стакана с апельсиновым соком.

\- Эй, это было мое пиво. И я за него заплатил... - он отпивает и жмурится от прохлады и свежести напитка. По правде говоря - пиво не самый любимый напиток.

Тот ничего не отвечает, а только смотрит на парня, словно что-то решает для себя. Словно взвешивает все “за” и ”против” у себя в голове. Медленно тянет сок и только, когда делает последний глоток, отвечает:

\- Я просто хочу тебя трезвым, хочу, чтобы ты запомнил, - он снова касается уха и шепчет, проводит носом по щеке и легонько целует. - Тебе не будет страшно, я обещаю. Кстати, как тебя зовут, солнышко? 

Слушая сквозь шум музыки, как мальчик произносит свое имя, он расплачивается с барменом, соскальзывает со стула и протягивает парню руку:

\- Пойдем, Гарри. То, что нам нужно - на этаж выше. 

Гарри почему-то не пришло в голову отказаться, поспорить. Ему обещали, что не будет страшно. И он на самом деле верил этому странному мужчине в дорогом костюме. Он был уверен, что его не обманут и страшно правда не будет. Поэтому он спрыгивает со своего стула и вкладывает ладонь в протянутую руку.

***

Гарри поднимается по лестнице. Один пролет. Второй. Еще пять ступеней - и они оказываются на верхнем этаже. Грохота музыки не слышно, мягкий ковер под ногами заглушает шаги, и ему кажется, что он тут один, в этом немного мрачном просторном холле.

Он оглядывается и видит, как мужчина говорит с девушкой-администратором в строгом костюме и с гладкой прической. Он улыбается ей, кивает и меняет несколько новых, хрустящих на вид купюр на плоскую карту-ключ. Гарри даже не успевает удивиться, почему тот платит наличкой, как его подхватывают под руку и уводят вдоль по коридору. Он только успевает заметить номер комнаты, как слышит тихий писк электронного замка, и получает легкий толчок в спину, головой вперед залетая в комнату.

Полумрак. Огромная кровать. Какой-то огромный щит с непонятными вещами. Задней мыслью Гарри понимает, что это плетки, флоггеры и прочая неясная БДСМ-атрибутика. Страх накрывает его с головы до ног, и от былого возбуждения не остается и следа. Кажется, он серьезно влип. Хочется скорее развернуться и убежать домой. _К маме._ Залезть под одеяло и спать, как примерный школьник, в своей постели. _Одному._

Он поворачивается на пятках, чтобы уйти, но тут же утыкается в грудь мужчине, с которым он пришел. Который его привел сюда. Он уже снял пиджак и, перебросив его через руку, опирается спиной на дверь, спокойно смотрит на него, улыбается. Свет отражается в глазах, и, черт возьми, до сих пор не ясно, какого они цвета. Но сейчас можно разглядеть лицо. Не старый и, пожалуй, красивый. Да, он определенно красив и располагает к себе.  
_Но разве не все извращенцы располагают к себе?_ Гарри снова переводит взгляд на стенд с плетками и шумно сглатывает.

Мужчина ловит его взгляд, легко отталкивается от двери, подходит к стене, снимает флоггер и, легко размахнувшись, бьет по ладони:

\- Ты хочешь поиграть? 

Сейчас становится по-настоящему страшно. Он, пожалуй, совсем не готов к этому. Вернее нет, не так. Он _совсем_ не готов. А сейчас бежать совсем некуда: дверь закрыта, за спиной кровать и, похоже, он очень круто влип. Настолько, что было бы очень хорошо уйти отсюда живым. Какого черта он вообще с ним заговорил и почему не ушел, когда была возможность?! Он не хочет боли и вообще нихрена уже не хочет - только бы убраться отсюда поскорее - и интуитивно делает шаг назад, в панике отрицательно качая головой.

\- Ну, нет, так нет, - мужчина спокойно возвращает флоггер на место и кидает пиджак на разлапистое кресло в углу. Кажется, что-то зазвенело, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания. 

\- Что ты трясешься весь, - он подходит к Гарри и легко приподнимает за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза, - страшно? А ведь говорил, что взрослый. Ну, тихо-тихо, не бойся, - он мягко прижимает мальчика к себе, успокаивающе гладит по спине, запускает пальцы в волосы, ласково перебирает пряди. - Я просто пошутил, снова неудачно, но что уж поделать. Такое у меня чувство юмора.

\- Нет у тебя никакого чувства юмора, - Гарри медленно успокаивается, и в голосе звучит паника, смешанная с обидой. Не то чтобы он совсем пришел в себя, но оттого, что, похоже, никто не будет его бить страшными штуками, становится чуть спокойнее. Может, он и правда никакой не маньяк.

\- Есть, у меня есть чувство юмора, - мужчина легко смеется и делает пару шагов, все еще удерживая парня в руках, мягко опускает того на кровать.

Гарри садится и молча ждет, что будет происходить дальше. Он совершенно не знает, о чем говорить и что делать в таких ситуациях. Складывает руки на коленях и с излишним усердием рассматривает свои ладони, сердце бьется чаще оттого, что он даже не представляет, что с ним произойдет. Все началось так неправильно, и невозможно угадать, что будет дальше. Единственное, что понятно - он не уйдет отсюда тем, кем зашел. Кажется, после этой ночи что-то определенно изменится в его жизни. 

Разглядывать руки уже становится просто неприлично, и он отрывается и поднимает голову, тут же встречаясь с веселым взглядом голубых глаз. Сейчас отчетливо видно серо-голубую светлую радужку, и хотя бы одна загадка разгадана. Конечно, ему весело, забавляется целый вечер и даже не пожалел 100 фунтов, а это не такие и маленькие деньги, если честно, чтобы продолжить развлекаться в более интимной обстановке. В очередной раз за вечер он чувствует раздражение и назло себе не разрывает зрительный контакт. _Хрен ты еще раз подловишь меня._

\- Мы так и будем сидеть или все же... - он не успевает договорить, как слышит уже хорошо знакомый смех. - Ну что опять, блять, не так?

\- Нетерпеливый и забавный, - легкий щелчок по носу, _как щенка, блять, усмирил._ Гарри уже откровенно бесится от такого отношения, но не успевает открыть рот, чтобы сказать, что с него довольно этого цирка, как мужчина опережает его и произносит:

\- Луи.

\- Я не Лу... А, это тебя зовут Луи?

\- Сто баллов за догадливость, Гарри, - он улыбается и делает шаг, слегка раздвигает ноги мальчика, становится между ними. - Подними руки.

Гарри ничего не остается, как послушаться, и он чувствует, как теплые пальцы поддевают футболку, слегка касаются живота, стягивают ее. Он даже не успевает проследить, куда она отправилась, как его опрокидывают на спину, и его губы нежно, но уверенно накрывают губы Луи. Он целует неторопливо, гладит плечи, грудь, мягко перебирает непослушные кудри, заставляет потерять счет времени. 

В голове у Гарри совсем пусто, он совсем забыл, что еще какое-то время назад боялся или злился на этого странного парня. Сейчас ему уже совсем не хочется никуда убегать, хочется остаться тут, лежать и наслаждаться этим ленивым и тягучим поцелуем, от которого по телу разливается приятная тяжесть. Чувствовать эти нежные касания рук на своем голом торсе, которые так не похожи на наглые руки парней на танцполе. И уже совсем неважно, что руки поглаживают живот, заставляя втягивать его, чтобы ловкие пальцы опустились ниже.

Он не замечает момента, когда пуговица и молния расстегнуты, и руки уже не гладят все его тело, а сосредоточивают внимание на его члене. Ему ничего не остается, как толкаться в руку, которая то нежно, едва касаясь, ласкает его через белье, то крепко сжимает, заставляя судорожно выдыхать. 

И когда он слышит “приподнимись”, он, не задумываясь, приподнимает бедра, разрешая стянуть с себя джинсы вместе с бельем. Он чувствует, как Луи стаскивает с него кеды, ему хочется сказать, что он сам все сейчас снимет, но не успевает и теряется в ощущениях, когда чувствует горячее дыхание на своем члене. 

Луи накрывает его член губами, скользит вниз, заставляя Гарри подбросить бедра вверх и сжать покрывало руками. Это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что делала Эмили. 

Луи легко двигается по члену вниз, полностью заглатывает до конца, потом снова вверх, и так до бесконечности, пока не выпускает член с влажным пошлым звуком и языком очерчивает головку, дует на возбужденную плоть и снова вбирает его, сильно втягивая щеки. Контраст влажного языка, холодного воздуха и следом горячей и тесной влаги слишком нов для неискушённого парня, и он, сильно подбросив бедра, словно стараясь толкнуться глубже, неожиданно для себя кончает с громким всхлипом. Это было абсолютно ожидаемо, впрочем, для Луи, и он не выпускает член изо рта, пока сперма теплой пульсацией не перестает изливаться на язык. Нежно проходится губами по бедрам, животу и нависает над Гарри, разглядывает его с мягкой улыбкой. Очевидно, ему нравится то, что он видит, и, довольно улыбнувшись, он целует пунцовые губы, заставляя языком приоткрыть рот. Гарри недовольно морщится, чувствуя вкус спермы. 

\- Сладкий, ты такой сладкий, Гарри, - выдыхает ему в губы Луи. - Попробуй, это вкусно.

У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, и он чуть больше приоткрывает рот, несмело отвечает на поцелуй, разрешает себе, в который раз, раствориться в новых ощущениях, вкусах, запахах. 

Когда воздуха перестает хватать, и они разрывают поцелуй, он замечает, что Луи полностью одет, не считая пиджака, который давно лежит в кресле, в то время как он сам совершенно голый, и новая волна смущения накрывает его с головой. Слишком много контрастов для одной ночи. 

Пауза затягивается, но Луи, похоже, не собирается говорить и просто лежит рядом. Видимо, он не чувствует никакого дискомфорта, в отличие от Гарри. Он спокойно перевернулся на спину и разглядывает бегущие по потолку огни - фары проезжающих по улице машин. В комнате совсем тихо, и не слышно ничего, кроме их дыхания: сюда не доносятся ни музыка с нижнего этажа, ни шум улицы.

\- Это.. это было лучше, чем с Эмили, - Гарри, наконец, решается разорвать тишину.

\- Эмили? - Луи переворачивается на бок и заглядывает парню в глаза. - Твоя девушка?

\- Вроде того, да. Мы с детства дружим и, вроде бы как, встречаемся теперь. Просто... - Гарри отводит взгляд, - ну, никто не знает, что я, вроде бы как, гей. Я ни с кем не встречался никогда, понимаешь? И когда мне не понравилось с ней... когда она...

\- Когда она отсосала тебе?

\- Ага. Когда она, как ты, но совсем не так, как ты... В общем, я решил проверить и пришел сюда, и, кажется, я все-таки гей.

\- Долго ты понимал, парень, - Луи задумчиво закусывает губу, - до семнадцати лет.

\- Нет, ты не понял, - Гарри приподнялся на локтях. - Я надеялся, что мне и девочки нравятся. Я, правда, надеялся, но ничего не вышло, - он скатывается с кровати и протягивает руку к одежде. - И я не могу сказать, что безумно рад этому.

\- Мама уже ждет? - Луи вопросительно поднимает бровь, глядя, как Гарри тянется за джинсами. 

\- Нет, но... - он чувствует, как мужчина прижимается к нему сзади, обхватывает его за талию, возвращает на кровать, укладывает на живот и нежно целует шею.

\- Вообще-то, у меня другие планы, тем более, если мама не ждет, - он зарывается пальцами в волосы, приподнимает кудри на затылке, прикусывает нежную кожу под ними, - чего ты хочешь?

\- Я-я не знаю, - Гарри зажмуривается, подставляет шею, чувствует, как кожа покрывается мурашками, когда Луи прижимается холодной пряжкой ремня брюк к его спине, слегка царапает запонкой кожу, когда сжимает ягодицу, заставляя Гарри вздрогнуть. Луи все еще одет, и это слегка отрезвляет. - Может... может, ты разденешься? - облегченно вздыхает, когда перестает чувствовать тяжесть на себе, и переворачивается на спину.

Конечно, он видел голых мужчин. Но никогда никто не раздевался перед ним и для него. Лампу на тумбочке никто не выключил, и теперь свет бьет Луи в спину, оставляя в темноте его лицо. Он расстегивает часы, снимает запонки, которые, блеснув камнями, отправляются в пепельницу, и тянется к верхним пуговицам рубашки. Медленно, даже как-то лениво, он расстегивает их сверху вниз, одну за другой, и, когда с ними покончено, легко скидывает рубашку с плеч на пол. Сейчас можно увидеть, что его тело покрыто татуировками, ранее скрытыми под одеждой, и Гарри чувствует необъяснимое желание рассмотреть их поближе. Но оно исчезает, когда Луи опускает руки к пряжке ремня, и через мгновение брюки соскальзывают на пол, и он остается в одном белье. Где-то в подсознании Гарри мелькает мысль, что к выбору белья нужно все же подойти более осознанно и оставить трусы с супергероями до лучших времен, потому что черные хипсы смотрятся просто потрясающе. Особенно, если сидят на таком мужчине, - сейчас Гарри абсолютно уверен, что лучшего тела он никогда не видел. И, даже не смотря на недостаток света, вполне понятно, что он весьма возбужден. И, судя по тому, что в комнате они одни, причиной возбуждения является именно он.

Гарри не заметил, как Луи стянул с себя обувь, и он практически голый уже лежит рядом с ним и, кажется, весьма доволен произведенным эффектом своего маленького шоу.

\- Так лучше? - Луи, улыбаясь, разрывает тишину. - Чего ты еще хочешь?

\- Почему ты меня постоянно спрашиваешь, если знаешь, что я не знаю, что ответить? - Гарри тоже улыбается, разглядывая Луи, протягивает руку, дотрагивается до татуировки на груди, обводит пальцем завитушки, пытаясь разобрать в темноте надпись. - Откуда это? Я думал, такие крутые парни в таких костюмах не должны разрисовывать себя. 

\- Это еще с юности. Тогда я не знал, что буду таким _крутым_ парнем в _таком_ костюме. 

Кожа Луи покрывается мурашками - от легких касаний слегка щекотно, но он не отстраняется. Рука Гарри соскальзывает ниже, и Луи приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать, когда рука внезапно осмелевшего подростка ложится на его член. Движения несмелые, легкие, и их недостаточно, но Луи сносит голову от подкупающей невинности и непосредственного любопытства Гарри. Только сейчас ему приходит в голову, что если Гарри и позволял кому-то дотрагиваться до себя, то это совсем не значит, что он когда-то доставлял кому-то ответное удовольствие. Поэтому он поддевает резинку, стягивает белье, берет ладонь Гарри и сжимает вокруг своего члена.

Тот слегка вздрагивает, поднимая вопросительный взгляд, начинает медленно двигать рукой. Луи кивает и чуть сильнее сжимает ладонь Гарри, ускоряет движения, когда тот подхватывает темп, Луи убирает руку и откидывается на подушки, позволяя Гарри действовать на свое усмотрение. Он чувствует, как парень, осмелев, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по головке и размазывает смазку, стонет и толкается в руку. Слышит удовлетворенный вздох мальчика и думает, что, пожалуй, в 17 лет это так важно, получить одобрение на свои действия. Но получить удовольствие в первую ночь с мужчиной не менее важно, по мнению Луи, и он не собирается отказывать Гарри в этом.

\- Иди ко мне.

Негромкий, хриплый от возбуждения голос заставляет Гарри поднять голову, и у него слегка кружится голова от того, что он видит. Он не может поверить в то, что он является причиной этого блеска в глазах. И все же ему немного страшно от того, что должно сейчас произойти, потому что, черт возьми, это не все так и просто. Но он ложится сверху, слегка съезжает вниз, чтобы член мужчины оказался ровно между ягодиц, и, слегка приподнявшись, направляет член в себя. Ему невероятно больно, до слез, и он со стоном скатывается с Луи. От былого возбуждения не остается и следа, и ему вообще непонятно, как это может кому-то нравиться.

Луи не успевает сообразить, что происходит, и перехватить, как Гарри насаживается без смазки и без какой-либо подготовки, _идиот_ , видимо, совершенно забыв даже про тщательно припасенный презерватив, и со стоном скатывается с него. Он быстро переворачивается, видит, как в уголках глаз блестят слезинки, наклоняется, стирает их пальцами. 

\- Ну, что ты творишь, взрослый ты мой. Кто тебя этому учил, а? Кто сказал, что нужно делать так? 

\- Я подумал, что ты это имеешь в виду. Ну, мы же за этим сюда пришли, и вот… - ему все еще больно, но уже гораздо меньше, и он ерзает по кровати, чтобы отвлечься. И чуть слышно добавляет: – Так в фильмах всегда делают.

Луи сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться, закусывает губу. Подумать только, в 21 веке кто-то изучает секс по каким-то тупым порнофильмам. Ну, спасибо порноиндустрии за испорченный вечер.

\- Не смотри глупых фильмов, котеночек, - Луи старается, чтобы голос звучал мягче, - слушал бы ты лучше меня.

\- Я хотел, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо, вот и все, - Гарри отводит взгляд. – Просто я ничего не умею и… 

Он не успевает договорить, потому что Луи прерывает его поцелуем. Но не требовательным, а полным нежности. В который раз за вечер он теряется в ощущениях. Никто никогда не говорил, что у поцелуев бывает столько оттенков, что хочется взлететь от легких, почти невесомых касаний губ, пальцев, перебирающих волосы. 

Гарри совершенно не может понять своих эмоций, несмотря на то, что ему безумно хорошо, он понимает, что это все неправильно. По крайней мере, это точно не должно происходить в комнатах, которые сдают почасово. Это совсем не то, что должно произойти здесь. 

Пусть постель здесь чистая, и в комнате убрано, это совсем не значит, что сегодня тут никого до них не было. В таких местах, как это, постоянно трахаются, и вся эта нежность кажется совершенно неуместной, наигранной и фальшивой, несмотря на то, что никто из них не притворяется. И от этого становится отчего-то неприятно и неловко. Ему не нужна никакая жалость или даже сочувствие от этого мужчины, хватит того, что он и так с ним забавляется целый вечер, дразнит, издевается. 

Гарри слегка отстраняется, упирается ладонями в плечи Луи:

\- Научи меня, - подумать об этом было куда проще, чем сказать, но, несмотря на иронично приподнятую бровь Луи, он не сдается, - покажи, как это нужно правильно делать, если в фильмах все не так. 

\- Так хочется, да, Гарри? – он опускает руку ниже, слегка сжимает бедро, проводит ладонью, заставляя раздвинуть ноги, ложится сверху и толкается бедрами, чуть приподнимается, обхватывает оба члена рукой, медленно дрочит. 

\- Хочется, блять, - несмотря на нарастающее возбуждение, он злится, в который раз за вечер он выходит из себя. 

Потому что невозможно, когда так дразнят, издеваются, как над маленьким, и вообще непонятно, зачем он ему нужен, кроме как для насмешки. Он бы встал и ушел, и постарался бы забыть об этом всем, но, черт возьми, так хочется снова кончить. Не одному, дома под одеялом, в душе или сидя перед ноутбуком при просмотре очередного беззвучного, чтобы не дай Бог никто не услышал и не вошел в комнату в самый неподходящий момент, порно ролика. Хочется сделать это здесь. Пусть только Луи не останавливается и продолжает так же целовать шею, тяжело дышать в ухо и не убирает руку… _черт его возьми!_

Гарри разочарованно стонет, когда Луи отстраняется, садится на кровати, тянется к тумбочке. Открывает ящик и, довольно фыркнув, кидает что-то на кровать. 

Переворачивает Гарри и укладывает на себя сверху, зарывается в волосы и думает, что, пожалуй, этот мир еще не такой прогнивший, как он думал, заключая самую важную сделку в своей жизни, пока в нем есть такие наивные мальчики. Он попросту не имеет никакого права его портить. Но все же он имеет полное право сделать так, чтобы одному из этих мальчиков было хорошо этой ночью.

Он чуть сильнее зарывается в кудри одной рукой, углубляет поцелуй, не прекращая поглаживаний, опускает вторую по спине ниже, сжимает нежную округлую ягодицу, проводит пальцем по расселине. Гарри напрягается, но не отталкивает, только дышит чуть чаще, прижимается сильнее и чуть разводит ноги. 

Оба возбуждены: Гарри - из-за новизны ощущений, Луи же - больше из-за реакции мальчика. Такая открытость не может не возбуждать. Он сопит, отвечает на поцелуй, зарывается длинными пальцами в его волосы, чуть толкается бедрами. Луи нашаривает тюбик смазки который бросил на кровать, поддевает крышку и выдавливает гель на пальцы, тут же касается между ягодиц, заставляя Гарри отстраниться и распахнуть глаза. Он только гладит подушечками, обводит по кругу, с наслаждением наблюдая, как щеки Гарри покрываются румянцем, как он закусывает губу, дышит чаще. Луи не прекращает движений, пока не чувствует, что Гарри расслабляется, и только тогда медленно вводит палец. Чувствует, как Гарри сжимается вокруг, прижимает мальчика свободной рукой ближе, заставляя лечь себе на плечо. Только потом начинает плавные движения, чуть меняя угол, и когда подушечка пальца упирается в бугорок, аккуратно гладит по краям, заставляя Гарри выдохнуть ему в шею "ещё". 

Луи выходит и снова переворачивает парня на спину, раздвигает ноги шире, сразу входит двумя пальцами, заставляя парня выгнуться дугой на кровати. Луи замирает на секунду, позволяя Гарри привыкнуть, широко лижет возбужденный член, очерчивая головку, вбирает его в рот и одновременно с этим начинает движения пальцами.

Гарри всхлипывает, сжимает руками ткань под собой, когда пальцы Луи снова находят эту чертову точку, от которой искры пляшут перед глазами. Где-то мелькает мысль что, черт возьми, он полностью раскрытый, голый лежит на кровати с практически незнакомым мужчиной, который трахает его пальцами и отсасывает второй раз за вечер. Но эта мысль, вместо того, чтобы охладить, возбуждает только сильнее, потому что, _блять_ , это невероятно. Невероятно приятно ощущать заполненность в заднице, когда Луи чуть раздвигает стенки, ускоряет движения, от чего хочется кричать и в какой-то момент он перестает сдерживаться и слышит свой протяжный, громкий и бесстыдный стон. Он больше не может себя контролировать и начинает насаживаться на пальцы сам, сбивая Луи с ритма. Он не хочет, не может больше терпеть и, когда толкнувшись насаживается до конца, он снова кончает, вскинув бедра, в рот Луи, и, кажется, оргазм сильнее, чем в первый раз. 

Луи не останавливается, чувствуя, как Гарри сжимается вокруг его пальцев, трахает его, пока он кончает, заставляя беспомощно всхлипывать, и когда выходит из него, выпуская уже мягкий член изо рта, Гарри сам тянется, целует его, уже не морщится от своего вкуса. Рука мальчика чуть дрожит, когда он опускается к члену Луи, обхватывает и начинает дрочить. Он и сам не понимает, откуда и зачем все это, ему просто очень хочется сделать так. Член в ладони горячий, тяжелый, и, размазывая смазку по стволу, Гарри чувствует, как Луи кусает его губы, толкается в руку, и он не знает, как долго это продолжается – в голове все еще нет ни единой мысли, он только двигает быстрее, отвечает на поцелуй, прижимается крепче и чувствует, как Луи, вздрагивая всем телом, кончает, как сперма размазывается между пальцев. 

Он украдкой вытирает ладонь о простынь и сильнее прижимается, целует Луи в уголок губ, щеку, толкает его на спину, укладывается головой на грудь, прикрывает глаза. Он не собирается спать, но сейчас совсем нет сил, чтобы разговаривать, и можно еще немного полежать, вдыхая запах, и бездумно водить пальцами, вырисовывая на коже бессмысленные узоры.

Как оказалось, он все же задремал, потому что его разбудила трель звонка, откуда-то из кресла. Луи тут же перестает перебирать пальцами его волосы, встает, аккуратно уложив Гарри на покрывало, проходит к креслу и достает из пиджака телефон. Судя по всему, говорит кто-то близкий, потому что Луи долго слушает, смеется и только тогда отвечает:

\- Ли, я скоро буду… нет, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, - видимо, звонивший, а может и звонившая, как знать, от какого имени это милое сокращение «Ли», чем-то разозлил Луи. Потому что он посылает кого-то к черту, кидает трубку на кресло и поворачивается к Гарри.

Гарри неловко от того, что он подслушивал разговор, но сейчас он не может оторвать взгляд от голого тела перед собой. Теперь Луи не закрывает собой свет, и его можно разглядеть, чем Гарри и пользуется. Интересно рассматривать того, кого прежде касался. Он знает, что кожа, которая отливает золотом - мягкая, растрепанные волосы - шелковистые, а бедра твердые из-за мышц. Если бы Гарри меньше любил историю, он бы никогда не сравнил Луи с древнегреческим богом, только сейчас он ему казался намного лучше, чем картинки в книжках, кроме того, отсутствовал этот ужасный листик, прикрывающий самое главное. Гарри и сам не может понять, откуда эти дурацкие мысли в его голове, и смущенно отворачивается, когда замечает, что Луи тоже его разглядывает. 

\- Пора идти, Гарри.

\- Куда идти? - это глупый вопрос, но ему непонятно, хочет ли Луи забрать его с собой, или он просто уходит.

\- Если ты собираешься остаться тут, то я не против, если хочешь домой, то я могу поймать тебе такси.

\- Да, я, пожалуй, домой. _Мама уже ждет,_ \- Гарри съезжает вниз по покрывалу и натягивает джинсы вместе с трусами - не хватало ему комментариев по поводу веселенькой расцветки его боксеров.

\- Ну, тем более, если мама ждет, - Луи кивает и натягивает белье, брюки, рубашку и кивает на ключи, которые едва видно из-под кровати: - Не оставляй тут ничего.

Гарри наклоняется, поднимает ключи, мелкие деньги, что высыпались из карманов, все подряд, что попадается под руку, не разбирая засовывает себе в карман. Даже если там кто-то и забыл свои вещи, то они уже оказались в карманах его джинсов.

Луи уже надел пиджак и, облокотившись на стену, ждет, пока Гарри натянет кеды, наденет футболку, потом поймет, что надел ее шиворот-навыворот и снова переоденет ее, когда он уже, наконец, готов, телефон Луи снова звонит, но он не отвечает, сбрасывает вызов и вопросительно смотрит на Гарри:

\- Готов?

Гарри кивает и старается быстрее выйти из комнаты. Его медлительность раздражает многих, но он ничего не может с собой поделать — чем больше он старается, тем больше времени все занимает. Странно, что Луи ничего не сказал по этому поводу. 

Они молча спускаются на улицу, мимо гардероба, где выстояли небольшую очередь, чтобы забрать куртку Гарри, когда на Луи практически налетает высокий, коротко стриженый парень:

\- Где тебя носит, Луи?! Мы уже полчаса ждем тебя, между прочим, не лето.

\- Не истери, Лиам, - можно было подумать, что Луи раздражен, если бы не улыбка, с которой он смотрел на друга, к которому прижимался темноволосый красивый парень. - Зейн тебе не давал замерзнуть.

\- Не давал, и не даст, - Лиам весело смеется и становится понятно, что он слегка пьян.

Луи отворачивается к Гарри и спрашивает, куда ему ехать, и только тогда Лиам замечает, что Луи вышел не один. Судя по взгляду, которым он одаривает Луи, становится понятно, что он переживает за его психическое здоровье и, в подтверждение этих слов, до Гарри доносится:

\- Томмо, да ты сошел с ума...

На что Луи только отмахивается и переспрашивает Гарри:

\- Так куда тебе ехать?

\- В Иллинг.

\- Отлично, - внезапно оживился Зейн, - мне в Актон. Это близко, так что я его отвезу, а вы езжайте...

\- Нет, я отвезу сначала тебя, Зейн, потом - его, и сам уеду домой, - Лиам пристально смотрит на Гарри, и что-то есть в его голосе, что никто не протестует, - а ты езжай, Луи. 

Луи пожимает плечами - ему не хочется спорить с Зейном, возиться с Гарри и выяснять отношения с высокоморальным Лиамом. Ему хочется уехать домой, принять наконец душ и выспаться за долгое время. 

\- Отлично, раз вы все сами решили, то я уезжаю, - Луи пожимает плечами и направляется к черному такси. - Пока.

\- Эй, Луи, - Гарри хватает его за руку. - Мы снова увидимся?

\- В твоих снах, малыш.

Гарри непонимающе хлопает глазами, когда его подхватывают под локоть и тянут к другому такси, слышит, как Лиам кричит в след Луи:

\- Ты не Брайан Кинни*, придурок.

\- А ты не Дэбби Навотны*, Лиам. Так что не играй ее роль наседки, - отвечает Луи, садится в машину и захлопывает за собой дверь.

И все, что видит Гарри, это удаляющиеся красные габаритные огни обычного лондонского такси.

_______________  
* упоминаются герои сериала "Близкие друзья".


End file.
